The present invention relates to a novel voltage control module which may be mounted in a standard wall box.
Large scale dimming systems generally comprise a control panel having a series of levers or other operating members each connected to a potentiometer. A control signal, which is typically a steady DC signal, is sent to a dimmer module remotely located from the control panel. A dimmer module normally must be housed in a custom panel or electrical box which requires the provision of adequate space for the same. Also, the prior custom dimmer modules were expensive to manufacture and to install.
In addition, many facilities where lighting dimming is required entail a number of circuits with modest load requirements. Typical custom dimming enclosures used heretofore possessed a large capacity which far exceeded the requirements of these facilities. Consequently, the installation of existing lighting dimming equipment became uneconomical.
The provision of a compact dimmer or voltage control module which is mountable in a standard wall box would be a great advance in the lighting industry.